Sparks fly
by SibunAmber
Summary: this one's for trixi1056 who requested a peddie! here you go! hope you enjoy it! it is a song-fic to taylor swifts "Sparks Fly"


**Okay, so here is for trixi1056 who requested a peddia fanfiction! Here we go! As you probably know, I don't own House of Anubis or Sparks Fly. On with the story!**

_The way you move is like a full on rainstorm  
And I'm a house of cards  
You're the kind of reckless  
That should send me runnin'  
But I kinda know that I won't get far  
And you stood there in front of me  
Just close enough to touch  
Close enough to hope you couldn't see  
What I was thinking of_

God, why did eddie have to be so hot? He's like the guy version of me, a tornadoe down the halls. He just knocks me down. I guess he's the heartbreaker type. I should be running away. But I wouldn't be able to. For one he lives at my house. For another, he's just to hot. God why oh why. He walked up to me at the dance. So close, he could probably read my thoughts.

_Drop everything now  
Meet me in the pouring rain  
Kiss me on the sidewalk  
Take away the pain  
'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile  
Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down  
Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around  
'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

I wish he would just stop what he was doing and walk over and kiss me. It was raining one day. A picture perfect moment. Like in those rom/coms me and joy used to watch together. He could make me forget everything about the mystery and Senkhara. His green eyes bore into me like daggers. The sun was setting behind him. He smiled and I swear, about a million fireworks went off. Sparking into the dusk sky.

_My mind forgets to remind me  
You're a bad idea  
You touch me once and it's really something,  
You find I'm even better than you imagined I would be.  
I'm on my guard for the rest of the world  
But with you I know it's no good  
And I could wait patiently but I really wish you would_...

My head cant focus. He's nothing but trouble. But he's cute trouble. He grabbed my arm, trying to stop me. He told me he liked me. I have a "force field" to everyone else, but with him, I don't know. Its different. I wait for it but I wish he would just…

_Drop everything now  
Meet me in the pouring rain  
Kiss me on the sidewalk  
Take away the pain  
'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile  
Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down  
Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around  
'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

Kiss me already, Eddie! What is he waiting for, Christmas? We could run outside and kiss in the rain. Outside on the sidewalk, he takes away all of the pain and regret inside. Nothing left but me and him. His eyes are so perfect, as Green as leaves in the spring. Wonderful. I look into them and could lost for days. His smile, flashing his white perfect teeth. Focus Patricia!

_I run my fingers through your hair and watch the lights go wild.  
Just keep on keeping your eyes on me, it's just wrong enough to make it feel right.  
And lead me up the staircase  
Won't you whisper soft and slow?  
I'm captivated by you, baby, like a firework show._

We cut class one day. Oh, who am I kidding, we cut class everyday. But today, our cutting schedules actually matched. We started kissing, no, snogging, at the bottom of the stairs. He led me upstairs to our room, my hands running through his perfect golden hair. I looked at him as we pulled apart for a minute. I grinned as he smirked cockly as I looked at him. His body was so perfect.

_Drop everything now,  
Meet me in the pouring rain,  
Kiss me on the sidewalk,  
Take away the pain  
'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile.  
Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down  
Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around  
'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

We kissed. Just stopped what we were doing and kissed. Right on the way home, walking over from school. It had just started to rain. Someone screamed "PDA!" and then I heard someone slapping someone then amber yelled "PEDDIE!" to the point where piper could probably hear us at the academy. I didn't care. I grinned against his lips and he chuckled. This was bliss.

_And the sparks fly..._

_Oh, baby, smile..._

_And the sparks fly... _


End file.
